


This. Is. War!

by SmugdenSugdenDingle (smugdensugden)



Series: Doin' My Head In [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Roblivion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugdensugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Sequel to Doin' My Head In: Prank War erupts between Liv and Robert (Will change the summary later)





	This. Is. War!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely bartsugsy on Tumblr for the idea for this first chapter <3  
> ***also I’m horrible at writing smut so sorry in advance lol****  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes, don't forget to tell me what you thought. Hope you enjoy!

Aaron pulled into the driveway, bringing the last of his, Robert and Liv’s things. Robert made his way out of the house and began looking through one of the boxes still laid out by the front entrance. Aaron jumped out of the car after parking it,“Hiya.” He said getting into the back of the car, reaching for a box.

“Is that the last of it?” Robert asked.

“Yup.” he replied making his way over to his husband handing him the box. “I got us lunch from the pub, by the way.” He added.

“You’re the best.” Robert said before giving Aaron a kiss. Liv emerged from the house and frowned. “Ugh, seriously guys you have a room inside for that.” Liv said at the sight of the two men. Aaron laughed pulling away. “Where celebrating thank you very much.” Robert explained.

“I’m going to get the food.” Aaron said walking back to the car. 

“Look its bad enough I had to wait two weeks to move in here while you two were in Vegas honeymooning.” Liv explained.

“Liv the place only got finish last week.”

“Still.”

Robert’s phone began ringing, “Take this box will you?”he asked handing the box over to Liv.

“Robert Sugden.” he said answering. 

“I’m taking this inside.” Aaron mouthed before disappearing.

_“Yes, Mr. Sugden, my name is Richards Danielson from Sanderson Estates, ”_

“Okay?” Robert replied.

_“I’m calling today in response to your application on our website, I understand that you’re interested in viewing a warehouse located in Leeds.”_

“My application?”

_“Yes, We received it over a week go.” the man explained._

“I think there might be a mix up, Mr. Danielson. I’ve been out of the country for over two weeks now, my husband and I just got back yesterday.” Robert explained.

_“Look, if you changed your mind that’s all you had to say. “ the man explained angrily._

“Mate, I haven’t changed my mind, I never was looking for a warehouse.”

_“Yeah, well thank you kindly for wasting my time.” the man replied hanging up._

“Hello?” Robert questioned confused. “Hello?” he said once more before realizing the man had hung up on him. He shoved his phone back into his pocket , grabbing the box that was off to the side. He made his way into see Aaron in the kitchen, who was putting the food in the fridge.

“Who was on the phone?” Aaron asked.

“Some guy named Richard Danielson from Sanderson Estates.” Robert explained.

“What did he want?” 

“Apparently, they got an application with my name on it request to view a warehouse in Leeds.”

“Why do you want a warehouse?” Aaron asked with a laugh.

“ I don’t and I tried telling him that and he got offended.”

“Maybe its a different Robert Sugden he was looking for.”

“With my number, I don’t think it was that much of a coincidence.” Robert explained. “You know, I was getting those estate emails when we were in Vegas.” 

“You really are just over thinking this.” Aaron said.

“Maybe,” he sighed.

“Anyway, we’re about to get this big place to ourselves.”

“We are?”

“Yeah, Gabby called and Liv just went upstairs to get changed.” Aaron explained.

Robert smirked, “The whole place to ourselves?” 

“Yep.”

Before long they heard Liv making her way down the stairs, “I’m off.” she called out grabbing her bag from the couch. Aaron and Robert made their way out of the kitchen.

“Got your keys?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah,” She said on her way out the door.

Robert laughed, “We didn’t even have to convince her to leave.” he joked.

“We’re alone now.” Aaron commented has he inched closer to his husband.

“We are, aren’t we?” Robert replied wrapping his arms around Aaron. 

“What should we do with this free time?”

“I think I have an idea.” Robert replied pulling Aaron towards the couch. He fell back, Aaron landing on top of him. “Oof,” Robert breathed out,

“Sorry.”

“Come here.” Robert responded, pulling his husband in for a kiss.

Aaron moan into the kiss as he unbuttoned Robert’s shirt. A muffled ring came from Robert’s pocket. Aaron pulled a way, “You are joking, right?” he asked climbing off of Robert and sitting off to the side.

“Sorry.” Robert replied digging his phone out. He ignored the call throwing it aside on the couch before leaning over to Aaron. “Now, where were we?” 

Aaron smiled as their lips met, Robert hand began wondering down to Aaron’s waist, undoing his husband's belt and unbuttoning his jeans. Aaron slid Robert’s shirt off his shoulders. Robert’s phone began ringing again.Robert groan in frustration he pulled away from Aaron to see it wasthe same number from before, he ignored it again. 

“Same number?” Aaron asked. “Maybe you should answer it.”

“Whoever it is, can wa-“ Robert began saying before a knock came from the front door. Aaron started laughing.

“Well, I’m glad you find it funny.” he said grabbing his shirt and throwing it on. He got up from the couch and went to answer the door.

“Mr. Sugden?” Aaron heard a woman ask. Aaron re-buttoned and buckled himself.

“Yes,”

“I hope this isn’t a bad time.”She said,“I did try to call and it just went to your voice mail.” Aaron watched as the young red head made her way into their living room.

“You must be the other Mr. Sugden.” the woman said to Aaron reaching her hand out for a hand shake.  
“I’m sorry who are you?” Aaron replied shaking her hand.

“My name is Penelope Adams I’m with the J and M Firm.” She explained.

“J and M?” Robert asked buttoning up his shirt.

“I’m the estate agent.” she added. “ We’ve been chatting over email the past couple days.”

“Look I don’t know what’s going on here but I have no idea who you are.” Robert explained.

The woman pulled out her phone and looked through it quickly, “ Ms. Adams, my name is Robert Sugden, I am writing you today because my husband and I are interested in leasing our newly renovated home located in the Emmerdale village and would like it if you could stop by to take a look at the place…”Penelope read.

“That came from me?” Robert asked.

“ Is your email not robertsugden@homejames?” she asked.

“That’s my business email yes.”

“There are at least eight other email from that address” She explained.

“What were you planning to leave me and rent out the place?” Aaron asked Robert with a smirk.

“I wasn’t planning anything.” Robert replied defensively. “Look, Ms. Adams, I don’tknow who sent those emails, but they weren’t from me. My husband and I been out of the country for the past two weeks and I can a sure you 100% that I was not emailing anyone.” 

“So you’re not looking to lease this place out?” She asked.

“No, we just moved in today. Which is the reason for all the boxes everywhere.” Aaronexplained.

“I don’t understand.” she said.

“Niether do I.” Robert replied in frustration.

“Look, we are so sorry that you made a trip here…” Aaron began saying.

“This is unbelievable!” she exclaimed. “You know there is a special place in hell for people like you… wasting a person’s time like that.” she said before storming out.

“Is the world filled with nut bags today?” Robert asked as Liv and Gabby made there way in, “ Who was that?” Gabby asked.

“Estate Agent,” Aaron explained. “Apparently, Robert and I were looking to lease the Mill out.”

Liv fought back a smirk.

“Did you guys just move in why would you want to lease it out?” Gabby asked.

“That’s two calls today and my inbox is full with estate emails.” Robert explained. “Aaron, you saw me I, maybe, touched my phone twice when we were in Vegas.”

Liv started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Robert asked.

“Nothing.” Liv smirked.

“Liv.” Aaron warned.

“What?” Liv replied innocently.

“What did you do?” her brother asked.

“I didn't do anything,”

“Liv..”

“Aaron.” She replied.

“I can tell your hiding something.”

“Fine, it was me.” She finally admit. 

“What was?”

“I may have filled out Robert’s information on a couple of estate sites.”

“And the woman who just left?” Robert asked.

“You mean Penelope Adams of the J and M Firm?”

“How did you get into my work email?” he asked.

“I just logged on, it wasn’t that hard.” She explained.

“How did you get my password?”

“Robert, come on, Hubby050192 isn’t the best password in the world.” 

Aaron laughed.

“Don’t encourage her.” Robert told Aaron slightly annoyed.

“It was only a prank, as in a joke, ha ha.” Liv explained.

Robert sighed.

“It is kinda funny.” Aaron said quietly.

Robert didn't say anything,

“I’m… going to show Gabby my room.” She told the two. “Come on.” She said to Gabby grabbing her hand and quickly leading her up the stairs.

Aaron laughed sitting down on the couch. “I’m so going to get her back.” He replied sitting down next to his husband.

“How old are you?” Aaron asked laughingly.

“thirty-one.” He replied. 

“She’s fifteen and it was only a joke.” Aaron explained.

“She just open a whole new can of worms.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: smugdensugden.tumblr.com


End file.
